Its Only Our Beginning
by Amber Ember7
Summary: The Seven have won the war against Gaea. What will happen now? In Annabeth's Perspective. Previously published by DivergentDemigod46, but I have an account, so I am putting it in my name now! Rated K for minor kissing...COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth**

I slash at an one last Earthborn, and watch as it crumbles to dust. _We have won! Finally this rage has ended! _I think. I turn, with a large grin on my face, to look at Percy.

"Percy! We won! We won! At Last!" He takes down the last monster, an _empousa, _and turns to look at me. A goofy grin on his face. He recaps Riptide and walks over to me. We're so close I just can't resist. I swing my arms around his neck and kiss him hard. He hugs his arms around my hips and pulls me closer.

After a couple of seconds we hear: "Nasty! Could you 2 get a room! We seriously don't need to see you to kissing each other like mwamwamwamwaSMOOCHIESMOOCHIE!" I can tell it was Leo because I don't think anyone else in the 7 or in the world really would even think about saying that to Percy and I. Mostly me because I scare the crap out of everyone when I really want to but, Percy can be pretty scary when he wants to. Sometimes. I loosen my arms around Percy's neck and give Leo the evilest eye I can conjure up. That'll shut him up. But we don't kiss any longer because we see that the whole Olympian council is in the midst of the battlefield. All of the 7+ Nico walk over. As soon as we come close enough to the 12 gods that they can stomp on us with their huge feet. There is a flash of light and we are in the new and improved (If I do say so myself) throne room, on Mt. Olympus. All of the gods sit in their ginormous thrones, and with a wave of Zeus'/Jupiter's hand there are 8 really comfy looking chairs in the center of the throne room forming a semi-circle around the hearth, which Hestia sits at. The 2 center chairs in the semi-circle parallel to Zeus/Jupiter and Poseidon/Neptune's thrones, are the largest of the 8. The one parallel to Zeus/Jupiter is a large chair, that is fluffy like a cloud, and white, with miniature lightning bolts as the arm rests. Jason sits in this one. The one across from Poseidon is slightly smaller, is in the shape of a wave forming, and is sea green, like Percy's eyes. Percy takes this chair. The one closest to Athena and the rest of the goddesses on Jason's side of the chairs, at the very edge of the left side of chairs is a chair in the shape of a grey owl, my mother points to it and says "SIT!" Of course she chooses that one for me to sit in, its the farthest one from Percy.

"Seriously!" I whine.

"Yes. SIT!" So I sit. The one on the other side of Jason is a bright pink, very large, fluffy Pillow that is at the same height as the rest of the chairs, in the shape of a heart. Obviously meant for Piper. She groans as she sits in it, then perks up, I'm guessing its extremely comfortable, as is my chair. At least she gets to sit next to her boyfriend. The chair right next to mine is in the shape of a flame and the colors of one too. This chair looks extravagant, with all the fancy buttons it has, it is also very fluffy. As I realize what this means I groan, as Leo happily plops down in between Piper and I. Next to Percy is a slightly fluffy black chair in the shape of a skull. Nico sits down on the very edge of the other side of his seat, the farthest away he can get from Percy. I wonder why. Next to Nico's chair is a very fluffy, chair that looks like golden topaz. Hazel sits there. The last chair, at the other end of the semi-circle, closest to all the male gods was a HUGE, fluffy pillow, bean bag chair type thing. It was in the shape of a spearhead and the coloring made it look like the tip was bloody. As Frank plopped down in his chair he groaned, while Hazel tried hard to suppress her giggles. "Heroes! Silence!" Zeus shouted. There was really no point to, seeing as everyone was already quiet. "We are all here, so I can tell you something very important!"

Leo being the idiot he is piped up next to me "Well, get on with it then, dude!"

Zeus gave him such a frightening glare even I had to look away, as well as Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Piper. The only ones who didn't look away, were those thick-skulled idiots that were overly prideful when it came to the gods, including my boyfriend, the Single Pringle sitting next to me, and Nico.

"He Is not as big as a Single Pringle as you think!" Hephaetus bellowed "He is going to possibly be with Calypso! I'm so proud of you son!" I busted out laughing as did the other demigods other than Leo, for 2 reasons. 1) Hephaestus, serious god of blacksmiths, says the phrase Single Pringle. 2) Like Leo could ever score a lady. Much less Calypso. HAHAHAHA!

"Dad you're embarrassing me!" Leo complained

"Son, you should've heard that girls thoughts, insulting you as such, I had to do something!"

"Ugh"

"SILENCE!" Zeus bellows again. We all shut up, afraid we'll be blasted to ashes. "Good. So! I will start first! Jason Grace, come! Approach me!" Zeus shimmers and is now wearing a purple robe, has a cleaner shaven beard than Zeus just had, and straighter posture. I recognize this as the transformation to a Roman god. He is now Jupiter. Jason unsteadily gets out of his chair, and glances at the rest of us. While doing so, he fails to spot a random gear that appeared out of no-where, and trips flat on his face. Everyone (Including the gods[including Jupiter]) tries hard to suppress their laughter as Jason pushes himself back up, his face bright red. Jupiter coughs. "Son. You have shown, true bravery, courage and many other valued traits. I am proud of you, and the gods thank you for your service. We would like to reward you with something. Something that was taken from you." At first I think Jupiter thinks about Jason's mother. Thinking this I also think Thalia is going to be ticked off. Then I see Jupiter pull out a small golden coin, and he tosses the coin to Jason. "Here you go son!" While Jason looks happy, he also looks disappointed, like he expected to be offered godhood or something. He walks back to his chair and plops in his cloud chair, while shoving the coin in his back pocket. I finally realize that was the coin that he flipped when it turned into a javelin, his first night at Camp Half-Blood. Athena stands and motions for me to come and stand before her.

"Come my child." I expect pride to be burning in her eyes at least. But no, not even that. Just a glance of disapproval towards Percy. I trudge over to her throne, my shoulders hunched and me slouching. "Annabeth! Better posture please! Do not embarrass me in front of the gods or these heroes!" I straighten, as embarrassed as my mother, being scolded. All she says is "Your Heroism is greatly appreciated. You may sit down." All the gods just stare at my mother. Even Hera. All shocked that that is the only thing she would say. "What? I expect my children to do great things. Yes, what she and her friends have accomplished is no easy feat, but it is not above and beyond my expectations." Much to my surprise Hera is the god who speaks up for me.

"Athena! If you won't give the child a gift I will! You surly won't like it!"

"Fine! I'll be generous! I'll give you 2 gifts! My first I give your hat the power to render you invisible again! My second, I know at what point or another that Kelp Head of yours is going to ask you to marry him, so in advance I give you my blessing. But do not expect anymore from me!" For a few seconds I just stand there and gawk at my mother. As do the rest of everyone on the room. Then I run to my mother and hug her ankles, because that is the only thing I can reach. She is surprised, by this action, then shrinks down to human size and hugs me back, being warm, for a couple of seconds, then we part, and that warm mother-daughter feeling is gone. I walk back to my seat. Probably with a huge smile on my face. Athena sits back down. Poseidon goes next, then Hades, then Pluto then Mars, then Hephaestus then Aphrodite, all praising their children and giving them gifts. Afterwards, the gods sent all eight of us to Camp Half-Blood right at dinner time too! All of us landed on the Ares cabin's table. My foot just so happened to be in Clarrise's brisket! Whoopsies!

After dinner Chiron explained to us what had happened at Camp Half-Blood. The Romans didn't end up attacking, but they were all at the camp so Chiron invited them to dinner. All the demigods splitting from their usual friends to go make friends with their family. Now all the Ares kids were friends with the Mars kids, same with Venus/Aphrodite and all the other gods. Some Roman demigods went back to Camp Jupiter, some stayed. Some Greek demigods stayed some went to Camp Jupiter. The first year after the war, Percy and I stayed for our last year of high school. Then we went off to go to Camp Jupiter for college. All the Seven are with us at Camp Jupiter, now and every thing is as it should be.


	2. Epilogue

8 years later

Annabeth

I'm watching my two children chasing each other around the Plaza in New Rome. Twins. Only 7 years old. Same age I was when I ran away from home. One a boy, the other a girl. Charlie, the boy, looks more like me than he does, Percy. Charlie has my blonde hair, and most of my facial features. The only thing that he inherited from my husband, is his breath-taking sea-green eyes. Which is perfectly fine with me. They both share the humorous twinkle in their eyes as well. Bianca, the girl, looks much more like Percy than she does me. She has his dark brown hair, his tanner complexion, and his facial features. But she and I share the same fierce grey eyes, stormy and darker than most of my siblings.

Percy and I are 25 now. He proposed on my 18th birthday, with a beautiful silver wedding ring, with a saltwater pearl on the top, on the inside was our strong, simple phrase, _As long as we're __**Together, **_engraved_**.**_ We got married on his birthday 1 month and 6 days after his proposal. We now own a house I designed myself, in New Rome. We often go to dinner with our friends, and their families. Hazel and Frank and their one son. Leo and Calypso, their daughter and a younger son. Piper and Jason their 2 twin daughters. Reyna and Nico(I know I was surprised too, we all were) they have 2 sons one 4 the other 6. Thalia also comes sometimes, being an eternal maiden, she doesn't have anyone though. Today is our 7th Anniversary, and Percy's 25th birthday. My birthday present, and anniversary present, you ask? The announcement that I am pregnant with another child. A girl. I plan on naming her Silena, we'll see what Seaweed Brain thinks. It is almost time for dinner, the whole gang is coming. We are going out of New Rome, and going to Percy's favorite restaurant in New York, where I will be making the announcement. Percy comes, and sits next to me on the bench I'm sitting on. He puts his arm around my shoulders, turns my face towards him and kisses me. When we pull apart he points behind himself and says "Check out your anniversary present!" When I look to see what he is pointing at, I see a beautiful, pure white pegasus. I gasp. "You like?"

"YES! Oh my gods Percy its beautiful!"

"Well, you'll have more time to marvel, while your on it, because we better get going." I check my watch, 5 minutes till dinner with the rest of the gang.

"Oh my gods! Yes, Percy we have to go! Come on kids, let's go!" I jump up and wave for them to follow Percy and I. I jump onto the pegasus I got from Percy, just as Blackjack arrives.

"OOH! Mom! Can I ride the pretty pegasus with you?!" Bianca asks.

"Of course! Come on sit in front of me now. Hurry on up!"

"Oh, sorry Blackjack! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! You're handsome, not pretty!" Bianca giggles. I take a glance at Percy. He looks as confused as I am.

"Bianca, how did you know what Blackjack was thinking?" Percy asked, him being the son of Poseidon, he knew what Blackjack was thinking as well.

"Well, I just heard him say it of course! Or think it, I guess!"

"How long have you been able to do this sweetheart?" I ask. As I do, Charlie hops on to Blackjack in front of Percy, and we leave for New York.

"I only can remember hearing him yesterday and today." Well it looks like one of our children has powers, I wonder if Charlie will as well.

_(Oh, Look at me, just a humble linebreak)_

After we all ate, I stood up at the table, and cleared my throat. I made my toast and then at the end I casually added that I was pregnant. Percy grinned, everyone else just waved it off. Percy then tells me this,

"I discovered something"

"What? You enjoy hearing that I'm pregnant?" I say.

"No! Well, yes kind of. But no, I have a new ability!" He grins hugely.

"Oh? What is it?" I'm curious, really curious.

"I can now summon Earthquakes!" If it was possible for his smile to get _even bigger_ it did.

"Well now, you have all the powers your dad has, other than immortality. He gave the ability, for your birthday then?"

"Yeah, he said he couldn't personally come, so he was just like 'Here son, have some awesome powers, Happy Birthday and stuff. I'm proud of you.'" Percy said in a deep mocking voice.

"That's really amazing, Honey."

"Hey. So, will our 3rd be a boy or girl?"

"Hmm, maybe you'll just have to find out!" I grin evilly.

"Come on, please just tell me!"

"Give me a kiss then _maybe _I will tell you!"

"Mmm, seems fair." We kiss, for about 3 seconds then he breaks apart abruptly, "OK, you have to tell me now! Or else" He wriggles his fingers, oh, wow, threatening me with tickling now is he? He really must be a great dad.

"Girl, I was wondering, if we could name her Silena?"

"I think that sounds perfect." We go home, and life continues, more perfect than a demigods could ever be.


	3. DISCLAIMER

**HEY! I like totally forgot about my disclaimer so here is a chapter for just that! **

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT A MIDDLE AGED MAN WITH TWO SONS AND A WIFE THAT THROWS AWAY PERCABETH LOVERS FEELS INTO TARTARUS WITH HIS MOST AWESOME COUPLE EVA!**


End file.
